


The Gleaning of Coruscant

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant Underworld, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Temple, Star Wars 1313, Yuuzhan Vong Biots, jedi order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire decides that it is in their best interests to prepare for the conquest of Coruscant decades before they actually commence. To do that, they must planet the seeds and the eggs for the large biots required for conquest. The growing must be farmed and the overseer must watch the crops grow successfully or notify the leadership. Meanwhile, while growing these seeds and eggs, they will also vongform Coruscant to make it healthier planet than the ecologically collapsed one that it is.The Yuuzhan Vong decide to do this after the fall of the Jedi temple by using their baits: Auset Lah and her daughter, Yemaja Lah, to implement this plan.





	1. Canon background from "Star Wars Revenge of the Sith" novel

Padme nodded sadly, disengaging from Anakin's arms and drifting away. "Sometimes I wonder if we are on the wrong side." 

She turned away from him, speaking to the vast airway beyond the veranda's edge. "What if the galaxy we're fighting for no longer exists?"

 

* * *

Dawn crept across Galactic City. Fingers of morning brought a rose-colored glow to the wind-smeared upper reach of a vast twisting cone of smoke.

Bail Organa was a man not given to profanity, but when he caught a glimpse of the source of that smoke from the pilot's chair of his speeder, the curse it brought to his lips would have made a Corellian dockhand blush.

"The Jedi Temple is on fire! ... What are you talking about? That's impossible ... I got a bad feeling about this."

The four clones moved together to block his path "I'm sorry, sir. Entry is forbidden."

"I am a Senator--"

"And it's time for you to leave, sir."

* * *

 

Bail slipped into the rear of the Naboo delegation's Senate pod as Palpatine thundered from the podium, "These Jedi murderers left me scarred, left me deformed, but they could not scar my integrity! The could not deform my resolve! The remaining traitors will be hunted down, rooted out wherever they may hid, and brought to justice dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy are the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will destroy the destroyer! Death to the enemies of the galaxy!"

The Senate roared.

 

* * *

 

"To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act with a single hand, the Galaxy must change. We must evolve. We must grow. We have become an empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well. We are the first Galactic Empire!"

The Senate went wild.

So this is how liberty dies, Padme said to herself. With thunderous applause.

"Stop this, you will" Yoda gave him a stick-jab in the ribs sharp enough to straighten him up. "Make a Jedi fall, one cannot; beyond even the Dark Side, this is. Chose this...a Jedi does."


	2. Land Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every being then who hears these words and does them will be like a wise being who builds their houses on the rock. And the rains fell, and the floods came, and the winds blew and beat on their houses, but they did not fall, because they were founded on the rock. And every being who hears these words and does not do them will be like the foolish who builds their houses on the sand. And the rains fell, and the floods came, and the winds blew and beat against their houses, and they fell, and great was the fall of them...

On the opposite side of the Coruscant sphere stood one of the last large boulders that abuts a half kilometer wide land filled, baked dry, cracked soil. The boulders stand as a public municipal park that pays homage to the planet's ancient organic geological terrain that consists of prairies, valleys and mountains. Its lorn greenery of lush forests mark metals of sweeping vines on a technological gem of Coruscant, known as the center of the galaxy. Clouds cover and envelops the boulders hiding their visibility from the city lights, with exception of red light flight sensors that blink around the park. The boulders black-rust jagged in shape were thought to be a long extinct volcano as tiny bits of ash, lava waters gurgle from the Coruscant mantle. Any piece of the boulder could fall into what appears a shallow valley to clog the last remaining natural geothermal act from Coruscant, a sad display of an organic planet pilfered by technology. 

The sole use of the park is to test the strength of new shield generators that arise from geothermal activities. A tiny test field that left a toxic dump nearby draining into the large lava tube. They Senate says it is business, as run by the Siniteen species who joined the Separatists during the Clone Wars and quickly abandoned the area for Rattatak and other planets in the Confederacy of Independent Systems before the Republic and Jedi fought them. 

Homeless scavengers scrounge about in the valley for machine parts of abandoned equipment to hock in Coruscant's underworld, where most aliens live thousands of kilometers underneath the upper decks of Coruscant. Most beings were poor, barely scraping out a living and consist of various species, orphaned and runaway younglings, and unsavory adults. If they did not want to be trafficked by mob bosses and criminals, it became efficient to scavenge chopped parts of ships that were unfortunate to break down in this level of the planet and to sell the parts to small time crooks. That is for the illegal body parts medical trade. For the scavenged ships, the usual. The Republic security forces did not care about scavengers as long as no dignitaries were harmed, and even if they were, they probably deserved it. 

What Jedi? They did not care, either. If your ship or vehicle is lost here, you will never find it, even with the most sophistocated security systems. Not even bounty hunters had coordinates to this forsaken place. 

A few scavengers pick apart their lot as they moderately pay attention to the jumbotron a few miles away that echoes in the winds. It has Palpatine in the Senate chambers who rattles on about Coruscant and a Galactic Empire. "Emperor Palpatine" scrolls in Auberesh for his new designation. Then, a new leader is described, and is only seen as a shadow is named Darth Vader. More scavengers watch the jumbotron, enamored by the new callout of "Imperial Leaders" that they failed to notice the sky that sheds tears. Large rain drops, black in color. The deflector mirrors in the stratosphere has not slated this area for rain ever. The Republic never fed the underworld and definitely not black rain. This last boulder that earmarks the natural lava tube, which doubles as a large ship transport hole of dead space on Coruscant gains a calamitous shove toward evolution. 

As the sun sets, a 5 meter wide magnetic rock slams against this last boulder and it falls, crashing on a metal roof. The boulder shatters into millions of pieces of granite rock that scatters its crystal glistens, everywhere. But the magnetic meteor holds a tether to a huge monstrous -- mushroom?

The mushroom has a pustule dome and a flowery underbelly with small pockets that emits pungent fungal and sweet odor. This spore-gas luminesces in colors of purples, blues and greens that brighten the dark area entrance to Coruscant's underworld. A few of the scavengers stare at the mushroom as it punctures the hard soil, where they are enveloped by tsunami of soil and rocks that bury them. It sounds like wood branches breaking but gently in the wind. The mushroom dome opens like a umbrella and dazzles in lights as it takes root by tilling soil. Then vines from the apex of the stalk, swim and grab the remaining mesmerized scavengers and throws them into a mouth that forms along a lateral line and chews.

A few of the scavengers run to hide to get to the lower levels with their vehicles. The vines catch them and slams the vehicles to destroy them as it emits a juice that melts the metal and evaporates it. The slag from the once vehicles collapse into a newly formed holes formed by the acid. The scavengers were thrown into the same mouth that chews. '

The mushroom further buries itself into the rock hard ground and sinks underground and last remaining magma chamber that hardly has a 5 milimeter lake of lava. The heat and pyroclastic ash build to a searing pressure, and then explodes into the sky past the mushroom, which uses the explosive flash to commence a boot-up procedure like a computer or droid. The flash blots out the jumbotron and the image of Emperor Palpatine. There are no security forces present, yet. The underworld in that area of the planet rises in temperature rapidly and melts technological structures into a pool absorbed by the mushroom. A groundquake forms to adjust the mushroom's positioning and suddenly, those holes transform into building structures that mimic the nearby areas. Within minutes, the structures solidify and the vines writhe around the ironwork fences and flower, to mimic a palatial estate made of stucco, wood and some metal.

The creation of a new ecosystem blooms within an hour. Then, 3-4 hours later, beings arrive at the site. They seem to pet the mushroom and speak a strange language. Except for one. A woman, in a white dress with a lightsaber.

* * *

 

"Report." She speaks in Korunnai. "It seems, the Master Shaper calculations are correct for the vongforming. The Eobz infection in the infidels has compartmentalized by the Damutek lab." The silhouette of a young dark complexion woman who wears a long white silk dress. When she speaks, her voice commands respect as if she is regal. The individuals she commands are not human. They were not registering as any alien encountered before. They were something else. All were tall and muscular with huge spikes on their backs. Some wore black armor and black capes or cloaks that could conceal their presence. Then, while any Coruscant resident could see these - warriors - only the woman could be felt within Force. It was as if they were not there. All of them, except the young dark complexion woman in silhouette in white. Her Force presence felt stable. Suddenly, she stops talking to her men, looks around and activates her lightsaber read to strike. The warriors follow suit with their growls and weapons that look like huge snakes. She jolts herself strongly and kills her presence in the Force.

A tiny girl strongly discernible in the Force, but has holes in her Force walks toward the woman and hugs her, tightly. She cries unable to understand what is happening. Were the two beings related? 

The warriors sweep slowly over the new land they cultivated as their blue-green eye sacs glow evaluating the threat of a spectacular lighted skyscrapers on Coruscant. The skyscrapers are built of durasteel, and metal high above any stable plane of firmament. They yell at the structures as they deem them as sacrilege in their faith. Their open nose cavities can smell the rank metallic polluted atmosphere, as they cover them with another organ species fashioned like a re-breather. The leader opens an odd communications device and chatters to the holographic figure about the conquest on the opposite sphere of Coruscant. 

He reports. “There were no terrorists in that fight, the smoke smells from the inhabitants of an underground army.” He hears sounds of more metal rebars falling. “The spectral analysis of the bomb clouds arises from what the infidels call a Venator class starship."

 

The holographic image spoke. “Our Yammosk indicates that their images show a JEEDAI stormed that area and burned these infidels’ blasphemous altar to their heathen god.” The holographic image speaks. “Auset, villip the Priest who shall he give benediction to bring baptism to this forsaken place.”

 

The human woman steps forward. She resounds a “No. We are not ready to cleanse this idolatry. That is not my mission. We cannot deviate as it is YUN'TCHILAT!”

The leader grunts. “The Elites have given you, praises, sniveler.” 

“Dwi, they have. But you can show great strength and pride by cleansing this area replete. Puul tchurrokk si.” Auset grins and then walks back to check the soil around the Damutek implantation holding her daughter.

The leader speaks into his communication device from Auset's defiance, when he sees a force of 20 fighters with blasters. He yells at her to prepare. "DO RO-IK VONG PRATTE."

Auset sets her daughter into the vines of the Damutek with prayers to keep her safe. She activates her purple lightsaber and runs toward the fight, easily slicing down 5 fighters.

The Yuuzhan Vong warriors, both caste and Praetorite Vong special forces fight as their throw acidic thud bugs into the armor, rendering the electronic useless then digesting their armor on their chests. Blasters were rendered useless against these strange, living weapons. 

Then the mushroom compresses its upper half and spouts out a piece of flesh high into the air to create a shield . It cuts the fighters in half. Then, it flings large balls of fuzz toward the fighters to choke them with spores. Viewing the whites of their eyes that turn red, and then their eyes bulge out of their skulls to explode. As they open their mouths from the pain, more of the fuzz monsters enter and digest their intestinal organs. Finally, their bodies explode into purple, blue and pink fluorescent glitter dust, floats to the slopes of the last remaining boulder of the mountain and blossoms into green grass.

The little girl laughs as she sees all the sparkles from the Damutek. Her mother Auset sends her a chiding eye back to stay silent.

All Yuuzhan Vong accounted for as well as the two Shamed Ones from Haruun Kal, Auset Lah and Yemaja Lah. 

The leader looked at Auset angrily as he towers over her. "Woman! Are the military forces aware of our presence here? If they are, we will start this war, right here upon this land."

"This LAND my liege, Zhat. THIS LAND." Auset replies. "Who can say they have conquered the greatest of LAND, my liege."

"And you bring, Yemaja here." Commander Zhat Lah speaks as he takes his daughter from his mother's arms. "She will have to be shaped to live in such a forsaken odd place."

"LAND!" Auset does not look at him as she stops sod to even it. "Look at your men, my liege, they breath real air, how much more in the hands of goddess Yun Ne'Shel can she shape this galaxy!" She grins and holds his bicep. "It's worth fighting for. If not for us, for the creche."

He eyes Auset and kisses her forehead. "We are not ready. We require more." He looks at Yemaja. "And you my little morsel, have much work to do. Are you ready?"

"Dwi, Paupau." She grins as she pokes at the crab eyes in her father's armor with a little Damutek glitter.  
  
Auset watches one of the remaining screen before the Blorash Fire Jelly melts the plastiques and metals with tiny bubble blast explosions on the screen that loop replays the Jedi coup in Palpatine's office. The holonet image shows someone she knew. Her eyes widen as she recognizes him. "Doshalo. In pelekotan," she whispers and looks at her Commander. "My liege, I must go on reconnaissance. I must-- I am shaped for unclean blasphemous activities. I must leave. It is the right thing to do. Yun Shuno begs for clemency."

Before Commander Lah could reply, Auset is gone to a landspeeder jalopy. She jumps in and takes off as black smoke emits from the tailpipe. The warriors cover their nose holes and mouths. Commander Lah looks at his daughter and smiles. "You are not a gruuvk as your mother are you, Morsel?" 

Yemaja giggles. "Puul, My Liege."

"Father." Commander Lah corrects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew 7:24-27

**Author's Note:**

> Coruscant is a technological metropolis. Every piece of land had been developed, except a few spots. Long ago, these few spots were created into "parks", unless purchased by corporate entities. The Jedi Temple Ziggurat is thought to be the last place of "land" with soil on the planet that has a mountaintop similar to Mount Everest or Moana Kea on Earth. Then the skyscrapers that we see throughout the Prequel movies are built higher than the mountantops. Weather is controlled by huge mirrors that bend to the needs of the planetary inhabitants and move during the inflow and outflow of stellar traffic. 
> 
> Most dignitaries live on the upper levels of Coruscant, watching its sunrise and set. Other parts of the planet is devoted to energy, processing, planet stabilization, etc. Overall, the planet is a mesh work of huge engineer feat like tunnels without any geological formations such as oceans or mountains. Long ago, there were formations, but not currently.
> 
> Going to a lower level, underground, where there is no sunlight where billions live underground. Mostly aliens and humans hiding from the government or other entities. When the Jedi were around, their was some semblance order. With the Jedi gone, there is chaos, but the mob bosses do not mess with the Empire and it's interests. 
> 
> The Yuuzhan Vong could hide in the lower levels for years without anyone knowing their true mission - to conquest the "center of the galaxy". Then it was decided that for conquest, it was time to sow the planet with seeds and eggs with biots. It takes ~20 years for first time growths of large biots at that time: A beat/biter worms and bugs, lav peq beetles, acid thud bugs, firebreathers, amphistaff, ndgins, grutchin, etc.
> 
> They need an overseer. They decided to make Yemaja Lah the overseer. She is the child of a Yuuzhan Vong Commander, Zhat Lah from Domain Lah - a very powerful domain in that they had their own Worldship, and a lost Jedi Padawan shamed one, Auset Lah. 
> 
> Yemaja Lah would plant the seeds and the eggs as they commanded. 
> 
> Because Yemaja was half human, she could pass through the Imperial ranks as human. Because she was Yuuzhan Vong, she could be shaped by Yuuzhan Vong control biots -- vua tumor to control her mind.
> 
> This story is about what they cannot control in her.
> 
> For the Sith, Sheev Palpatine, he tries to help Yemaja Lah for his own selfish Sith reasons. Allegedly, the Yuuzhan Vong biots are thought to deepen the strength and the power in the Dark Side of the Force, though there is no proof of that -- yet. That means you can turn on and off the Force at will.


End file.
